Skyrim- The Return
by simsf
Summary: I will be unable to write more on this until I finish the first part in the Stormblade Saga, or some time this Summer. However, enjoy these first two chapters while possible. Epic stuff coming soon, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The dovahkiin ducked underneath a swish of the dragon's tail. He rolled underneath the stomach and thrust his sword in. The dragon roared and attempted to snap him up, but the dovahkiin just pushed harder. "SU GRAH DUN!" shouted the dovahkiin, pushing much harder and faster. With a surge of strength, he pulled out his sword and rolled out, cleaving the dragon's head off in several vicious blows. He stood, sighing as the dragon's soul entered him. He walked away, heading back to Whiterun. He missed his old life, before Alduin attacked Helgen, before he even came to Skyrim. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. The fine smells and lush green of the northern Cyrodill forests, the way he'd played as a child and explored as an adult. He remembered his friends' faces when he told them he was leaving.

"_Alatus… you're really leaving?" asked Gondan, the tallest of the group. "Yes, but I'll be back, so don't worry, my friends." Alatus tried to explain. Jon just shook his head sadly as he followed them through the forest, saying "I hear there's a civil war brewing; what if you get caught up in it and don't survive?" "Don't say that!" said James, Jon's little brother. "I will be back. No matter what. As soon as I've earned enough money, I'll come back. I promise…"_

Alatus snapped out of his sad flashback. "Best not to dwell." He said to himself. The guards opened the gates, nodding their heads respectfully to him. He entered Jorrvaskr, looking at the tables laden with food, along with Torvar, as usual, eating. "My favorite drinkin' buddy. Come on. Have some mead!" he said as he saw Alatus pass. The dragon born just shook his head and entered the living quarters. "Alatus?" said Aela as he passed. "Is something wrong? Usually you come down here drunk and punching Njada or Athis." "No, nothing is wrong, Aela…" he replied, looking at her. She looked worried. "Tell me, Alatus." She said, approaching. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing, Aela." he replied. He entered the Harbinger's Quarters, falling into his bed. Aela followed, sitting on the edge of it. "Please, Alatus," she said. "Aela, I miss my home. My old friends, my old family… I've saved the land from Alduin, ended the civil war, and made a fortune. There's nothing else for me here…" Alatus replied sadly. "Cyrodill, right Alatus? That's your home? I never understood how a nord could come from Cyrodill," she replied, frowning. "Yes… Northern Cyrodill… I miss it, and have nothing here, now. Save a few friends and I'm Whiterun's thane, thanks to old Vignar. But my family and old friends are in Cyrodill…" he said. "You have…" she stopped herself. "You have me," she finished, lying down next to him.

Alatus awoke the next morning, Aela next to him. He stood, and began to put on his armor. Steel armor, steel cuffed boots, and steel Nordic gauntlets. He grabbed his sword and shield, and walked out. "Alatus, where are you going?" she asked. "The stables. I'm hiring a wagon," he replied. "I'm going back to Cyrodill." He finished, walking off. "Alatus!" said Aela as she ran out after him. "I'm coming with you." She said. "Please…" she begged. It was so unlike her that Alatus was unable to speak. "Okay…" he said. "You can come."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn's dreams were both troubled and peaceful. Many different scenes shifted before his eyes as his imagination set forth the most powerful images it could make…

_Alatus strode through the woods, seemingly alone as he looked about his home. But suddenly, he heard the rustles of the bushes, and no longer felt alone. He felt someone there, but in a good way; someone who was his friend. No, more than his friend; one who loved him with the passion of all Mara's love. Out of the gloom came Aela, her coppery hair shining in the dawn. She strutted to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward._

_ But just when their lips touched, the scene shifted. He saw a child, crying out to him. It was of his blood, and another's blood. He felt attached to it; he felt as if he loved it in the way a father would love the son he never had a chance to know._

_ The scene shifted once more; he stood before one who he once called friend; one who he trusted. But the figure was not content with his presence: he pointed at Alatus, with the power of life and death weighing upon his shoulders and the judgment of fate itself. He tried to strike but he was weighed down by an unimaginable force, one that he could call former friendship._

_ Again, the scene shifted; he stood before a girl who was as beautiful as Aela, who laughed with Alatus and played. The two grew tall together, gaining intelligence and maturity. They grew so close that they were on the brink of confessing love for one another, when Alatus found himself walking away. Far, far, far away, he walked; he walked until she was out of sight; but he could feel her emotional damage, damage that he himself did. His actions had cut deep: deeper than any blade in the world._

_ One more time, the scene shifted, and he found himself falling down, down, down, never slowing. The white-gold tower was speeding above him as he plummeted to the ground. At the top, he saw his friend, who had the power of life and death and the judgment of fate itself. He saw the blonde lass, in his arms and crying, begging him to please, please save Alatus. And just before he hit, he woke up…_

Alatus the Dragonborn woke with a start, sweaty and dismal. But despite the biting, icy cold of the Northern Cyrodiil Mountains, all his warmth that he needed came from his love, Aela, and his love for the blonde lass, far, far away in his old home. And when he wondered who it was, he could not remember. All he knew was that he had a love right where he needed one: beside him in the slightly uncomfortable cot, arm on him protectively. Alatus lied down once more, content to be in bed with his future betrothed and feeling her warmth and protection. Alatus drifted into a soft, soundless sleep where he dreamt of the day he met Aela. But in the murky glooms of his mind, the pretty blonde lass loomed like a wall of ice and forboding.


End file.
